murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Literary Quotes and Reference Guide
The writers and story editors of Murdoch Mysteries display a great love, if not passion, for a wide range of literary works and admiration for their creators. Throughout the MM Seasons, they have skillfully woven in quotes, references, and the authors themselves into the their plots and story lines. Season 1 [[Elementary, My Dear Murdoch|''Elementary, My Dear Murdoch]] *Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's 'Sherlock Holmes' [[Body Double|Body Double]] *"Sorry sight...murder!" – 'MacBeth' Act II, sc.2, William Shakespeare *"Out damn spot..." – 'MacBeth 'Act V, sc.1 *"If we should fail..." – 'MacBeth' Act I, sc. 7 *"Alas, poor Yorick, I knew him, Horatio." – 'Hamlet' Act V, Sc.1, William Shakespeare *"Fillet of a fenny snake, In the caldron boil and bake;" – 'MacBeth' Act IV, Scene1 *"Foul whisp'rings are abroad. " – 'MacBeth' Act V, Scene1 *"A kind heart he had; A woman would run through / fire and water for such a kind heart." – 'The Merry Wives of Windsor 'Act III, Sc.4, William Shakespeare *"False face must hide what the false heart doth know." – 'MacBeth 'Act I, Sc. 7 * "Life’s but a walking shadow, a poor player / That struts and frets his hour upon the stage / And then is heard no more. It is a tale / Told by an idiot, full of sound and fury, / Signifying nothing." – 'MacBeth 'Act V, Sc. 5 *"Lead us not into temptation" – 'Bible' Matthew 6:13 *H.G Wells books 'The War in the Air 'and 'The Food of the Gods' Season 2 [[Mild Mild West|Mild Mild West]] * There is a reference to the 'Wizard of Oz, when Murdoch says "We're not in Kansas anymore." [[Houdini Whodunit|Houdini Whodunit]] *H.G. Wells' ''The Time Machine (published 1895) [[I, Murdoch|'''''I Murdoch]] * Murdoch's copy of Steam Man of the Plains, that he intends to give to Alwyn at the end of the episode, was printed in 1876 by Harold Cohen. [[Let Us Ask the Maiden|''Let Us Ask the Maiden]] *The Zohar'' *''Songs of Songs, also known as 'Song of Solomon' or 'Canticles' : “Let him kiss me with the kisses of his mouth! For your love is better (more delightful) than wine;” [[Werewolves|Werewolves]] * 'From the Earth to the Moon' (French: 'De la terre à la lune), novel by Jules Verne (published 1865 ) [[Anything You Can Do...|Anything You Can Do...]] *The Collected Works of William Topaz McGonagall' *The Critical and Explanatory Account of the Poetry of George Gordon Byron and Percy Bysshe Shelley'' by I. Faith Chapter on Values, Themes, and symbols *Byron’s Death and Darkness ''poem *Shelley’s ''To A Skylark '': “Hail to thee, blithe Spirit! / Bird thou never wert, / That from Heaven, or near it, / Pourest thy full heart.” *Poets of the Romantic Era vs Post-Restoration Period *Jasper: "Any woman that can recite ''To A Skylark while opening a human heart is a rare woman indeed, make it right, William." Season 3 [[Future Imperfect|''Future Imperfect]] * H.G. Wells' 'The Island of Doctor Moreau' (published 1896) [[The Tesla Effect|The Tesla Effect]] * William and Julia discuss the play The Importance of Being Earnest by Oscar Wilde Season 4 [[Monsieur Murdoch|Monsieur Murdoch]] * Georges Simenon based his Chief Inspector Jules 'Maigret' on Marcel Guillaume, head of the brigade spéciale of the Parisian police judiciaire. 'Bloodlust' * Irish author Bram Stoker's 'Dracula' (published 1897), a Gothic horror novel [[Murdoch in Wonderland|Murdoch in Wonderland]] * Lewis Carroll's 'Alice in Wonderland' (published 1865) Season 5 [[Murdoch of the Klondike|Murdoch of the Klondike]] * Jack London's 'Call of the Wild' (published 1903) Season 6 [[A Study in Sherlock|A Study in Sherlock]] * Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's 'Sherlock Holmes' 604 A Study in Sherlock Book .PNG 604 A Study in Sherlock Moriarty.PNG Season 7 [[Return of Sherlock Holmes|Return of Sherlock Holmes]] * Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's 'Sherlock Holmes' [[Journey to the Centre of Toronto|Journey to the Centre of Toronto]] * Jules Verne's 'Journey to the Center of the Earth' (published 1864) Season 8 [[The Devil Wears Whalebone|The Devil Wears Whalebone]] * Lauren Weisberger's 'The Devil Wore Prada' (published 2003) Season 9 [[Marked Twain|Marked Twain]] * Mark Twain [[24 Hours Til Doomsday|24 Hours Til Doomsday]] * 'From the Earth to the Moon' (French: 'De la terre à la lune), novel by Jules Verne (published 1865 ) Season 10 ''Painted Ladies'' * ''The Ugly Duckling by Hans Christian Andersen. 'From Murdoch to Eternity * The "interminable new ''Henry James" alludes to 'The Golden Bowl' (published 1904). [[Hades Hath No Fury|Hades Hath No Fury]] * Greek Goddesses * Aristotle and Socrates [[Master Lovecraft|Master Lovecraft]] * H.P. Lovecraft * Shakespeare's 'Romeo and Juliet : "Together we shall go/For never was there a story of more woe than ours." * Irish author Bram Stoker's ''Dracula'' (published 1897), a Gothic horror novel: "Do you believe in destiny? That even the powers of time can be altered for a single purpose? That the luckiest man who walks on this earth is the one who finds…true love?” * Edgar Allan Poe's ''The Masque of the Red Death'' Season 11 Dr. Osler Regrets *The phrase "salad days", used by Brackenreid to his son John, is an idiomatic expression meaning a youthful time, accompanied by enthusiasm and idealism, coined in Shakespeare's ''Antony and Cleopatra'' (1606). Season 12 My Big Fat Mimico Wedding * Jane Austen's novel ''Pride and Prejudice'' (published 1813). Pirates of the Great Lakes * Allusion to Robert Louis Stevenson's ''Treasure Island'' (published 1883). * ''The Bride of Lammermoor'' by Sir Walter Scott (published 1819). Six of the Best * References to The Adventured of Huckleberry Finn and French author Jules Verne. Murdoch and the Undetectable Man''' * Category:References Category:Writers Category:Books Category:Historical Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:Season Four Category:Season Five Category:Season Six Category:Season Seven Category:Season Eight Category:Season Nine Category:Season Ten Category:Season Eleven Category:Season Twelve